The Sun Alchemist
by undesirable.savage
Summary: Myles Mustang, a former criminal, joins the military as a State Alchemist after being released from prison at the age of 15. A new threat known as the Homunculi Virus arises after The Promised Day, Edward Elric is nowhere to be found, and Alphonse is slowly slipping away from the suit of armor, the black outs lasting even longer. What will become of Myles and the rest of Amestris?
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: The chapter is kind of slow! It will get better, I promise!*

The Promised Day was neither a loss nor victory.

While the people of Amestris were safe and Father's plan was foiled, Father had escaped, Envy had escaped from Roy, and Edward and Pride had vanished during their fight.

 **Chapter One**

 _It was the worst crime she had committed yet. She took a step back, her eyes wide and her heart pounding violently in her chest. A mix of blood and rain soiled the hard ground; her older brother's limp body had been ripped open as if a wild animal had attacked, gashes stretched from the lower half of his right face down to his hip, and his blue military uniform was torn and stained red. Her dark eyes swelled with tears as she stared in horror. She dropped her gaze to her hands, which were shaking in fear. She let out an agonized scream, falling to her knees, and burying her face into her palms. She was sobbing uncontrollably, hearing footsteps splashing in the puddles behind her._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her eyes to meet the sorrowful gaze of her older cousin. He spoke to her in a quiet tone. "It was an accident, Myles. I saw the whole thing. Don't take it to heart."_

 _"_ _Roy…" Myles choked on her own tears. "I-I killed him…I killed Ryder!"_

"Miss Mustang!"

Fuhrer President Grumman's voice had brought Myles back to reality. She had been having a flashback. She blinked and shook her head, her messy black hair long and covering part of her face. She turned to look at him.

The old man smiled at her. "I found the contract Roy had been pushing to get you out of jail, and I signed it. You'll be living with him and working as a State Alchemist." Grumman held out a pocket watch to her. "Welcome to the military, Sun Alchemist."

Myles reached her hand out and took the pocket watch. "Thank you, sir." She stood up and smiled down at him. She was fairly tall for a 15-year-old girl, standing at 5'7".

"Go freshen up in the bathroom. Sergeant Furey will escort you to the hospital after wards. You'll be meeting Roy there." Grumman stated. "You'll be issued a military uniform on your first day of work." He started to walk away. "Oh, and I have a message I need you to pass on to Roy." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Tell him that I've also lifted the military fraternity laws."

Myles grinned and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Did you do that just so he'd marry your granddaughter?"

Grumman simply flashed a smile before leaving.

Myles had taken a shower and trimmed her bangs a bit. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and got dressed, wearing black pants with holes on the knees, combat boots, a dark purple tank top, and fingerless black gloves. She walked out of the bathroom and met with Sergeant Furey, who handed her a black trench coat. Myles smiled lightly. "Thank you. Black trench coats have always been a Mustang favorite."

Furey chuckled at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mustang. Shall we get going?"

Myles nodded. "We shall indeed. Roy will be happy to see me out of the slammer."

"Yeah…about that..." Furey sighed and opened the car door for her. "I'll explain on the way there."

Furey pulled up at the hospital and Myles immediately jumped out of the car, looking stressed. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lit one.

Furey got out and looked at her. "Where did you get those from? You're 15!"

"Don't ask questions, and don't tell Roy." Myles stated in a hard tone and puffed on it.

"Of course I'm going to tell him! Give me those!" Furey huffed and tried to take them.

Myles let out a growl and shoved him back. "No. I just found out that my cousin is blind! So give me a fucking break!"

Furey looked at her with wide eyes, surprised by her reaction.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A man in a wheelchair asked, rolling over to them.

"She's not old- "Furey turned to the man and gasped some. "H-Havoc!"

Havoc smiled. "Ahh Furey, let the girl smoke! Age is just a number." He rolled past Furey and right up to Myles.

"Actually, age is word." Myles stated with a smirk.

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Well played. My name is Jean."

"Myles." She nodded.

"Havoc, don't even think about hitting on her!" Furey warned. "The Colonel will burn you to a crisp!"

He tilted his head. "What does he have to do with her?"

"Furey, you're so innocent and cheesy." Myles chuckled. "I'm Roy's cousin."

Havoc choked a bit on his own spit. "Wait, are you Ryder's sister?"

Myles' cigarette dropped to the ground. She turned her head and looked away. "I…yes…"

"I'm sorry I brought him up…it's barely been a year." Havoc let out a sigh. "He was my best friend from the military academy. I'm sure you were more devastated than I was to hear about his death…"

Only Roy, Riza, and the higher echelon of the military knew that Myles was the culprit in Ryder's murder. They told the newspapers that the murder was committed by Lilith Black, who's infamously known as a master thief in the Criminal Underground, and is also a secret alias Myles used to stay away from the military police during her years as a criminal. Everyone who doesn't know the truth thinks Myles was only arrested for running away when she was 11 and becoming petty thief.

Myles found herself shaking lightly. "Y-Yeah…"

"Let's head inside." Furey suggested, feeling the negativity hang in the air.

Havoc and Myles' nodded simultaneously and followed him into the hospital. They were lead to the room Roy and Riza were staying in. Breda, Falman, and Marcoh were standing at the back of the room as Furey lead them in. Riza smiled when she saw both of them. "Sir, we have visitors."

Roy lifted his head, his eyes glazed white and blind. "Do we? Is Havoc here yet?"

"Hiya, Colonel." Havoc smiled. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"I'm not worrying about it, even before I knew what Dr. Marcoh had." A smiled had spread across Roy's face. "This is why I called you here. He can heal both of us. I asked him to heal you first."

Havoc couldn't believe what he said. He looked over to Marcoh who held up the Philosopher's Stone for him to see. He looked back to Roy. "I'll be able to walk again…thank you, Colonel." He was obviously trying not to cry.

Roy chuckled a bit as he could hear Havoc's sniffling.

Marcoh grabbed the handles of Havoc's chair. "I'll take him to the room I have prepared down the hall."

"Thank you." Roy said as Havoc was wheeled out.

Myles walked over to Roy's bedside and waved her hand in front of his face. She let out a quiet sigh.

"Who's there?" Roy asked, lifting his head more.

Myles flicked him on the forehead. "Just me."

"Myles?"

"Yup." She smiled softly. "The contract was approved. Now you're stuck with me."

"But now you're free." Roy smiled and pulled her down into a hug. "You get a second chance."

Myles laughed lightly and hugged him back. She whispered to him. "By the way, Fuhrer President Grumman lifted the military fraternity laws. You can finally be with Riza."

Roy was about to respond when Havoc ran into the room. "MY LEGS! GUYS, MY LEGS!"

Marcoh smiled and followed him in. "Colonel, you're next."

Roy nodded. "I want the Lieutenant to come with."

Myles couldn't help but smile because she knew exactly why. The first person Roy wanted to see again was Riza.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and Myles was issued a space across the hall from Roy's office that she had fashioned into a small laboratory to do her alchemic research. The space was made up of two rooms of approximately the same size, neither rooms having windows. The room on the left was the lab, and the room on the right was a room where she would physically train. Myles tiredly walked into the lab, grabbing some research notes and a few books off the bookshelf that covered the entire left wall. She plopped down at a small table and started flipping through the pages.

Only a few minutes into her work, there was a loud knock on the door. Myles let out a low grumble of frustration as she stood and went to answer it. She opened to door to come face to face with a tall brunette soldier with beaming yellow eyes. Myles furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Can I help you?"

The man didn't speak. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall. Myles let out a loud grunt. The man then threw his fist into her stomach, making Myles cough. She slapped the transmutation circles on her arms and threw the man back with a large gust of air.

He growled and charged at her. Myles threw a large blade of air at him, slicing open his face. He grinned as it healed and tackled her to the ground.

"What the hell?" She tilted her head before realizing she had to act fast. She decomposed the air and dropped the oxygen levels, making the air incredibly thin and impossible to breathe in. The man coughed while she held her breath and punched him in the throat. She threw him off and returned the air to its normal state. She sat over his chest on her knees and began to continuously punch him in the face.

"Myles!" Roy had run out of the office after hearing the commotion.

The man took advantage of Myles' distraction and threw her off of him. He got up and bolted away.

Myles got up and tried to go after him but Roy grabbed her arm. "R-Roy! Let go of me!"

"No! I don't want you getting hurt!" He stuck his head into his office. "Lieutenant, call the Military Police! Myles was just attacked by a rogue soldier!"

"Yes, sir." Riza nodded and picked up the phone.

Myles let out a low growl. "Damnit! He's going to get away!"

Roy dragged Myles into his office and sat her on the couch. "Havoc, Breda, please come hold her down."

"Yes, sir." They spoke in unison and walked over, sitting on either side of her and holding her arms.

Roy sighed and let go of her as soon as her could. "Myles, try to calm and compose yourself, please."

"I could've stopped that asshole!" She shouted angrily, trying to get up. "You let him get away!"

"Take a deep breath and explain to me what happened." Roy instructed.

The building alarms started going off as they were put on lock down.

Myles tried to get up again. "You don't f*cking understand! That man..he..he f*cking healed! I cut open his f*cking face and I watched the wound close! And his eyes…they were bright yellow…he's not human!"

"Did you see an Ouroboros tattoo anywhere on him? Was he a homunculus?" Roy asked.

Myles shook her head. "Not that I saw. You saw him run; he was wearing a military uniform, so most of his skin was covered." She sighed, starting to calm down a bit. "I didn't recognize his face either.." She paused. "He knocked on my lab door. I don't think that was coincidence, I think he was specifically looking for me. But I can't think of a reason why…"

"Well, you've only been out of jail for a few weeks. Maybe it was someone who would've wanted revenge for something?" Roy suggested.

"I wouldn't think so. I'm really good at covering my tracks." She stated. "I was rarely seen thieving."

Roy thought for a moment. "Maybe he was friends with-"

Myles shot Roy a glare to remind him that very few people knew she killed her brother, and she didn't want anyone else to know.

"-someone you stole from that saw you?" Roy said, trying to save his words.

"Like I said, rarely seen." Myles huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy rolled his eyes.

A soldier stepped into the doorway of Roy's office. "A man trying to rush out of the building has been captured, sir. We need Miss Mustang to confirm him as the suspect."

Roy nodded. "Thank you. I'll escort her to the interrogation room."

"Yes, sir." The soldier saluted and left.

Havoc and Breda released Myles and she stood up. Roy gestured for her to follow him. They walked out of his office, already seeing her lab sectioned off and soldiers investigating the area. Roy led her down to the bottom floor, where the interrogation room was. She followed him down and long, narrow hallway, a single door at the end. Roy unlocked the door and entered. Two other soldiers were in there, along with the culprit who was tied to a chair.

Myles growled and immediately tried to lunge at him. Roy quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Myles, be calm."

She growled a bit more, but took a breath and tried to relax. "Why did you come after me?!"

The man with yellow eyes looked at her and grinned, starting to laugh. "You do not know, you do not know?" His voice sound monotone yet crooked.

Myles tilted her head. "What?"

"He'll come for me! He'll come for me!" The man laughed more.

She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward. "Who will?"

The man just continued to laugh.

Myles sprung forward.

Roy tried to grab her but couldn't. "Myles!"

She struck the man in the face, a swinging hit right to the jaw. The bones could easily be heard breaking.

The man looked at her in silence as his jaw healed. "You are strong… that's why he wanted you…"


End file.
